1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure is related to an input device, more particularly to a computer mouse capable of controlling a cursor's movement.
2. Description of Related Art
The general computer mouse is primarily used to control the cursor's move on a screen. The computer mouse is also accompanied with some additional functions for matching the requirements to the various users' operations. Many different types of computer mice directed for the various requirements have been developed.
Nevertheless, the general purpose of the computer mouse is provided for the user to operate the cursor more accurate, and more convenient to conduct the manipulation.
There is still a drawback that the traditional computer mouse lacks flexible configuration for some specified requirements since it is usually designed for a general use.